30 more minutes
by Ancki
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves in a cave. But how on earth did they get there? And what happened to the TARDIS?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo here it is: My first Doctor Who fanfiction. Took me long enough to decide weather or not to upload it ;) hope you like it.**

**Please note: I am from germany I was born here and i grew up here all i have is what i learned at school. So don´t mind my broken english. For a german person it´s not thaaaat bad though :P.**

**P.S.: I don´t have anyone to beta read it so…yeah….to everyone who finds mistakes feel free to keep them ^^ and sadly I don´t own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor looked around and saw nothing but a frightening darkness surrounding him.

The last thing he remembered was the TARDIS crashing. He was being flung around and couldn´t get any hold, then all of a sudden it was black and that's how it was now black in black all around. But there was something else, something important very very important but what was it. He was pressing his fist against his forehead as if it would get his brain to remember that important little detail he was missing. "Oh com on" he said to himself and suddenly there it was, a face that for a second was blazing in his mind the face of Rose his beloved Rose who had been in the TARDIS with him. "Rose? Rose where are you?" he started shouting "can you hear me? Rose please answer me!" But nothing, not a single sound.

He began to crawl over what he thought was the floor. It felt cold and hard under his knees and hands, like some sort of stone. If there only was some light in here. Then he started to smile over his own silliness, took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. The blue light was not very bright but it was something for the start.

He could not see much but as his eyes got used to the bit of light he saw something lying not too far away from where he stood. Slowly he made small steps towards it and once he got to it, it felt like wood under his fingertips. The doctor kneeled down and let his hand slide over the side. Yes, there was the door he was looking for. He pushed but it wouldn´t open. He sat there a while in front of his TARDIS considering his options and soon came to a conclusion. With his right hand he lunged back ,with all of his might and closed eyes, he smashed his bare fist through one of the TARDIS´s windows. He reached for the key inside and turned it around. With that done the door opened immediately. The TARDIS was lying on it´s side so he had to crawl into it.

All sorts of things were lying around and again there was no light at all and no sound. The Doctor had never seen her like this so silent so dark, his old friend looked even a bit scary to him now.

The Doctor finally found what he was looking for. It was a flashlight he once brought with him from earth, he figured it would be useful someday.

The batteries wouldn´t last long, so he had to find another way to bring some light in here, soon. But for now this would work.

Out of the TARDIS again he let the beam of light, coming from the flashlight, wander around. It looked like some sort of cave. As he faced the beam towards the ceiling he found that there was none, just endless up going darkness. "I´ll figure that one out later" he said and then began to look for Rose.

After some time he found her lying on the ground, unconscious. Kneeling beside her he rolled her over so she was lying on her back now. He grabbed her shoulders and began so shake her gently "Rose can you hear me? Rose?" but nothing he checked for a pulse and sighed in relive, it was there and she was breathing. His eyes got caught on her shoulder, there was blood on it and it hadn´t been there five seconds ago. Luckily she was wearing a t-shirt so he could roll up her sleeve a bit but there was no wound.

So where was that blood coming from. Then he saw that the blood was coming from his right hand. There were some large cuts on the palm and the fingers but it was not too bad. He must have cut his hand while crushing the window. Rose started moving. She opened her eyes, covered her face with her hands and moaned. "There you are! I just thought for a minute I´d have to carry you into the TARDIS" the Doctor said. Rose opened her eyes and looked at him with an angry expression "I was unconscious for gods sake! And you joke about it so typically you! Just help me up already!" the Doctor took her hand and she pulled herself up on her feet. But that was to much for her circulation to follow, her knees weakened and the Doctor had to catch her "wow Rose just try to take it slow we don´t want you to get knocked out again, do we?"

Lying in his arms and burying her fingers in the sleeves of his suit Rose said "Sorry didn´t know it would be so bad." "Just sit down again till the dizziness stops ok?" "Alight" Rose said, sat down again and rested her head in her hands. The doctor began to stroke her back with his left hand to comfort her. " Do we know where we are?" Rose asked. The doctor sighed "no I do not know where we are an neither do I know how to get out or what to do when the batteries of this flashlight run out, we might have an hour or a bit more but then that's it and we will be stuck here in the darkness" he admitted. "What about the TARDIS?" Rose wanted to know "Well its,"

The Doctor paused not knowing how to explain it. "It´s what?" Rose wanted to know "It´s broken or something" the Timelord shrucked to show her that he didn´t quite know what was going on. "But weren´t you the one who said the TARDIS can´t be broken? Maybe she is just mad or something" Rose said while standing up, then she moved over to the TARDIS and began to stroke it´s side. "What has the mean man done to you, hum?" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oy! I didn´t do anything and it is not the time nor the place to be messing around don´t you think?" He replied, but his Companion didn´t listen she just recognized that one of the TARDIS´s windows was broken "Oh god what happened to her" "Well actually…" The doctor began "that was me." Rose swung around to face him "why would you do that to her? She is your oldest friend and you break her like this? No wonder she doesn't want you to fly her!"

"Rose you don't understand it´s not like that, she was lying there like this when I found her I just tried to get in I´ll fix it later I promise but please let´s figure out a way to get out of here before the batteries run out !?" She didn´t say anything just nodded and crawled into the blue box the, doctor right behind her. "Ah" He said when his injured hand touched the ground "what´s wrong?" Rose wanted to know "it´s nothing I just cut my hand when I broke the window" He replied looking down at the cuts.

Without taking further notice of it Rose kept crawling "How can you even break the windows? I thought your ship was unbreakable and now it seems to be dead and you go round smashing windows". Knowing that she wasn´t able to see him the Doctor rolled his eyes " The shields were down otherwise I would have never been able to break it. The door must have fallen shut right after we were flung out of here and the key was still on the inside of the door so I had no choice! I wonder how we got here anyways" he said, the last sentence more to himself than to her.

They were sitting quietly on one wall of the console room. The actual console out of reach above their heads. The Doctor was all lost in an argument with himself when Rose interrupted him "Do you have a first aid kit here somewhere?" she asked. He looked up in here direction and nodded " yeah, somewhere around here it was hanging on the wall. But why? Are you hurt?" in the bit of light the flashlight provided Rose saw him raising one eyebrow at her in concern. She laughed "No I don´t think so but you are your hand is still bleeding and I can´t help you with the problem anyway so I thought I´d make myself usefull". He nodded again showed here his perfect smile and went back to his argument.

It was not long before she found the little white case with the red cross on it. Carrying it under her arm she went back to the still mumbling Timelord and sat next to him and reached for his hand. "Would you be so polite to shine the light right here otherwise I might not see what I am doing" She took a closer look at his hand. The cuts weren´t that bad but still they looked painful. Glad that there remained no glass in the wounds she started to carefully wrap a bandage around the Doctors hand. She did not notice that the mumbling had stopped and that he was now looking at her until she was done and looked up.

"You can keep on babbling Doctor I don´t mind, I am done anyway." She said closing the First Aid Kit. "Thanks" he said looking at his hand then he continued "are you sure you are fine? You look a bit pale Rose" Now she was the one who was raising an eyebrow. "I told you I am fine, my head just hurts a little. Must´ve hit it when we crashed. It´s more important to get the TARDIS running again so focus on that!" She told him. "See that´s the point I don´t know how" He admitted running his left hand through his hair "all of this doesn't make any sense" "but we have to do something!" She started to shout " I don´t want to end up here like that!" She was near tears now.

"Calm down it´s not helping" he said with an absent voice looking at something right in front him on the floor. He leaned closer to it "what?" Rose wanted to know "what is it?" She saw him reaching out fore something tiny "I think.." he started "I think this is something that does not belong in here".

**So here we are at the end of the first chapter. What did you Think? Please leave a review I´d realy like that :) (P.S. I don´t know how the writing got small at the beginning O.o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. The second Chapter thank you guys for waiting so long. I just came back from a trip to Cardiff :3 and it was really great and since I did not have my Laptop with me it was hard to write there :D But you´ve waited long enough here we go:**

**oh and one more thing…I still don´t own Doctor Who :( **

He took out his glasses and took a closer look, but since the sight was not very good he decided to gave the thing in his hand a quick lick " Doctor!" Rose screamed in disgust "why do you keep doing that? You can´t just lick on everything you pass by!" "AHA!" He said triumphantly turning to Rose "this really doesn´t belong here! It…whats wrong?" he said noticing her expression growing even paler than before, even in the dim light it was obvious something was not right.

"I think I´m going to be sick" she stated. "Aw Rose come on it wasn´t that bad you know I like to lick on things to analyse them it´s what I always do" He said with a reassuring smile and cupped her cheek in his left hand. His smile faded. Her skin was damp and cold around 35 degrees he guessed he put the thing he hold in his other hand in one of his suit pockets and looked at her "It has nothing to do with me licking on things has it?" He said quietly.

She shook her head and covered her mouth with one hand. The Doctor pulled her into his arm "So why do you feel sick?" he wanted to know gently stroking the back of her head. She removed her hand from her mouth and said "I don´t know it just started I…." talking was too much and she bend away from him hurling up whatever she last ate "oh god I am sorry" she said tears filling her eyes "no don´t be out with everything that does not belong" he made a gesture with his hands as if to encourage her to throw up again.

She just stared at him in disbelieve. "Wait here" he said putting his warm coat around her shoulders "I´ll be right back". He took a few steps into darkness and then he was gone. She heard the sound of his sonic screwdriver not too far away from her and she saw it´s blue tip shining. A few seconds later the TARDIS came back to live and she was not sitting on the wall anymore but on the floor in front of the console. She looked around expecting one wall to have a dirty secret on it but there was none everything was clean and nothing was lying around anymore.

The Doctor walked towards her with a bright smile on his face. "SO" he said crunching next to her "there we go, she just needs a few hours from now until we will be able to leave!" he waited for her to say something but she didn´t, just stared at the room around them. "Okay missy that´s it you are coming with me" he said lifting her and his coat up into his arms and started to walk though the TARDIS´s corridors. "Where are we going?" Rose wanted to know "the infirmary" he said in a short statement. "But, no! Why?" She tried to wiggle free but he did not loosen his grip on her walking on around corners she did not even know the TARDIS had.

"Because I don´t like it when you don´t feel well and because I can find out what´s wrong with you there!" knowing that it would be no use to argue Rose just sighed. A few seconds later they reached a big glass door and behind it she could see a white room with many cupboards and shelves full of funny looking things. The glass door slid open and he walked through. He laid her on something that looked like an examination table and sat on a chair right next to it pressing a button on the table. The top part began to move upwards until Rose was in a half sitting half lying position.

"Here we are and now I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them don´t argue just do it after that I´ll run a few tests" She just nodded and giggled a little which made her head start to hurt so she stopped. "First question. What´s so funny now" he wanted to know "It´s nothing I just thought you just sounded and looked just like a proper Doctor that's all" she assured him he smiled at her " Second question. Are you in any pain right now?" "My head hurts a little yes but that´s because I must´ve hit it somewhere in the cave I told you that before!" she said. He nodded reaching behind here touching her neck with one hand and running his warm fingers over each bone in it "does that hurt?" he wanted to know she shook her head "Okay" he said leaving his chair and taking a seat on the table next to her hip "I am going to check your head for injuries if anything hurts you say so alright?" she nodded.

He held her head in his hands feeling around it beginning at her temples and moving them behind her ears gently pushing down with his fingers. He checked the right ear then the left ear and continued his journey to the back of her head once he reached the very back she hissed in pain "ow" she said "that hurts a little" she admitted he looked her in the eyes her head still in his hands "define a little for me please" he told her "how do you define that?" she wanted to know, he sat back releasing her head.

"On a scale from one to ten, one being no pain at all and ten being the worst pain you can imagine how much is a little" She thought for a moment looked at him and said "four" he smiled "see wasn´t so bad to define it after all" He lifted her chin to take a look into her nose "what are you looking at?" she wanted to know "oh nothing" he said gently pulling her chin down so her mouth opened "you bit your tongue" he said then let her close her mouth again "still feel like you are going to throw up?" he looked back into her eyes "a little" she said again "a little huh? So is it a yes or a no?" "Yes" she said almost whispering "good. Well not actually good but, oh you know what I mean"

His right hand was on her wrist now checking for her pulse "elevated" he mumbled under his breath. He stood up from the table and fetched something from a nearby shelf. He came back and sat next to her again a stethoscope dangling around his neck and something that looked much like a pen in his hands "could you focus on the tip of my nose please" he said supporting her chin with one hand and with the other he shone a light from the tip of the pen in and out of her eyes on both sides. "What happened to asking questions, Doctor?" she wanted to break the silence between them he just put his index finger to her lips to shush her shining the light in her eyes again his expression growing concerned. She looked from the tip of his nose right up in his eyes "what?" she wanted to know "tell me!". He switched the penlight off. "Did your headache get worse?" he wanted to know avoiding her question. "Yes, but….how do you know?" "Your pupils are reacting slower to light than I´d like them to do" The Doctor explained with a calm voice. She just looked at him confused "but what does that mean?"

"It means that you hit your head a bit harder than we thought might be a little bleeding but we wont know for sure until we get a proper image of your head what´s inside I mean. I don´t want you to panic now its just a wild guess" Rose was still looking at him her mouth fell open "how can I not panic? Doctor! Tell me you would not panic?!"

**End of chapter two :) well let me know what you think about it. I might have gotten a little carried away in the doctory section :D and I might keep that up for a while so sorry for that but I just like him in the role of a proper Physician :P**

**Review please and keep following! THANKS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back :) glad you found your way here!**

**Sorry for taking so long again I tried to upload this last week but I did not like it at first, so i rewrote a few passages hoping it would sound a little better now. I feel like I lost my imagination somewhere. To the honest finder of my imagination please return it to me :)**

**I still don´t own Doctor Who at all. But it´s on my wish list!**

**For those of you who joined just now. I am from Germany. Please please please don´t judge my english ( or judge it and don´t tell me :D) Also this is my first fanfiction :)**

_**Enough chat! Enjoy:**_

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, which now were filled with fear. "Rose" he said in a very soft voice "I am going to make it alright! Ok? But I need you not to panic" that said he bend over a little and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Rose took a few deep breaths and said, "So what do we do?" He grinned turned away from her and said "oh something brilliant! You watch me Rose Tyler." The Doctor started digging in some shelves to her right. Then he began tinkering on something. She had to lay down. Her head becoming fuzzy all of a sudden, but he was going to make it all right, right? He said so, and she trusted him with her life so she did not say anything just let him do his things. He turned to face her again after a few minutes opening his moth in order to say something. When he noticed that she was lying on the examination table with her eyes closed the Doctor rushed to her side "Rose?" he said his voice shaking with fear now.

Sleepily she opened her eyes and muttered "you said not to panic so don´t" she smiled a little. He caressed her face with the backside of his hand smiling back. "I know sorry, but just let me have another look at you alright?" she nodded her eyes fell shut again. Rose could feel a warm ray of light running over her body. Confused of what it might be she opened her eyes only to see the Doctors face turn white all of a sudden "what?" she asked "I… well…I….it was just a guess I never thought it might…good god" He drove a hand through his hair holding a little screen with the other which showed scans of her head she assumed. "So it is a bleeding then" she said her eyes filling with tears. He looked at his Companion an said "Yes, yes it is but I told you before I would make it all right, but we have to hurry. I need to put you under sedation and I have a device called…Rose?"

The last thing she saw before everything went black was the Doctors face, eyes wide open his mouth forming words she could not hear then her eyelids flickered shut and she began to seize. Pushing a button under the table the Doctor made two railings slide up on either side of it so she would not fall off. Looking at her like this hurt him in ways he had never experienced pain before. He wanted to hold her but he knew he shouldn´t, so he just sat there staring, making sure she did not hurt herself. He thought about using some medication he had somewhere inside a shelve. A medication which would surely break the seizure but he did not know if it had ever been used on humans before and if, given her current condition, she could survive it.

When she lay still again he checked for her pulse, which was now very tachycardic and hard to find. He hooked her up to a monitor, it would tell him if something changed. Knowing that she was still breathing he turned to face the room and looked around to find if he could spot something that could help, something he brought with him from another galaxy or another time. Something that would make the bleeding stop without killing her. But there was nothing. All the stuff he brought with him all the things he collected. Nothing was of use to him now. Nothing was fast enough. Both hands in his hair he stood in the middle of THE most experienced medical technology which was now not even worth a penny. He dropped to his knees punching the floor beneath him "SHE CAN´T DIE! I PROMISED!" he shouted tears filling his eyes.

After hitting the floor a few dozen times an idea flashed his mind an idea which could work. He prayed for it to work. The TARDIS made some loud noises to tell him that she did not agree with what he was going to do. A single word lid up the wall in front of him. Written in a language he had not seen in a long time. The word DON´T was written on the wall in Gallifeyan. The Doctor did not say a word just closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he turned off the railings on the table and sat next to his dying companion. The monitor began to make a high pitched noise telling him that her heart was about to give up and that there was no brain function left. Funny thing with brain bleeds, he thought, one moment there- the next gone forever. But not Rose! He promised Jacky to look after her and he would go as far as he had to go to safe her, so he did. He bend down to her kissing her lifeless lips. A thing he never had done before, but he had wanted to so many times. His hands moved from either side of her to her temples. He took a deep breath again closing his eyes. His fingertips glowing in a bright yellow light. Again the TARDIS let him know that she disagreed, by shaking the room heavily.

"STOP!" he shouted opening his eyes again then his voice faded to a crocked whisper "let me saver her, please! I have to. I love her!" the room stopped shaking. The doctor mouthed a soundless "thank you" and closed his eyes again. Concentrating all of his regeneration energy, every life he had left, to Rose. Hoping it would bring her back the way it brought him back every time. He knew it might kill him but he did not care. All he needed were thirty more minutes to safe his companion and possibly end his life for good.

**So what did you think. Not my best one I know :( I tried :D maybe I tried to hard. Please review if you liked it.**

**There is one more chapter to follow on this one and I do have another great Idea for my next fan fiction.**

**I wanted to say thank you by the way. Thank you so much for the nice review and the follows! It might be "only" four now but from zero to four is a large step don´t you think? :) Anyways THANK YOU! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again with the final Chapter of this story. For those of you who have read through the whole story from the beginning thank you for following my first fan fiction so far. I did not expect anyone to notice my tine little story but apparently some of you did and I am very grateful for that but enough words here you go:**

His eyes were flickering shut when he started to concentrate. Releasing the tears that had been blurring his view for a few moments. Minutes passed, his hearts throbbing in his chest. Both in fear and excitement. His eyes opened after some time. Anger in his expression. His hands left his beloved Companions temples.

The Doctor got up tears now dripping to the floor without hold. He kicked the chair into a nearby shelf, which collapsed into itself bits of glass flying around. He began to scream in endless agony swiping the counters clean with one fast movement, glass shattering fluids being spilled. "WHY?" he shouted "Why her? Why me? Why us? I saved this F***ing Universe so many times WHY? Why can´t I save her" His fist met the wall several times then he let his forehead rest against the cold metal. Sobbing, the Doctor slowly turned around to face the table on which Rose still lay. She looked as if she was fast asleep. He bend over her and took her hand kissing each knuckle and whispered "My fragile human. My Rose" fresh tears streaming down his face before he practically collapsed over her, sobbing and screaming her Name.

His vision blurred and he heard someone calling him but it seemed so far away. The voice so soft, just like Roses. "Rose" he said one more time before he opened his eyes to a completely different room. Surprised he looked round. He was lying in a bed apparently, not his bed and not in the TARDIS. He also was wearing Pyjamas but not his own. Next to him sat a figure but his foggy vision did not allow him to make out who it was yet. Something pink and silver was dangling around the figures neck and there were hands at his shoulders shaking him gently. "Doctor!" the figure said "Doctor it´s me I am here! Calm down!"

His vision becoming clearer he could finally make out who it was sitting next to him. The Doctor nearly jumped realising it was Rose. The Rose who had just died in his arms the one he had tried to save but failed. His mouth fell open in shock and he began to stare sitting now as well. Rose laughed "look at you sleepy head what did you dream about?" Without a word he reached out to touch her. His thumb gently moving over her still smiling lips. "I thought-" he began "I thought I´d never see that again" He was still crying. "Hey, what on earth did you dream about?" She pulled him into her arms holding him tight.

The Doctor buried his head into her shoulder taking in her scent " You died" he said after a while "You died and I couldn´t save you" Rose loosened the hug to face him "But I am not see?" She took his hand and brought it to her left cheek "I am fine, totally fine! Nothing to worry about okay? Now stop crying please will you?" She said, her voice trembling as if she was about to cry ,too. "You regenerated remember? And then you passed out in front of Mum and Mickey. Worried me a bit there! Oy no, no don´t do it again!" She tried to command him but all she could do was to gently guide his head back to the pillows as he slipped out of reality one more time.

The Doctor closed his eyes smiling, welcoming the darkness surrounding him. It had all been a dream, just a dream and nothing more.

-The End

(I do not own Doctor Who)

**So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Please let me know what you think of it :)!**


End file.
